Inflammation is often induced by proinflammatory cytokines, such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF), interleukin (IL)-1α, IL-1β, IL-6, platelet-activating factor (PAF), macrophage migration inhibitory factor (MIF), and other compounds. These proinflammatory cytokines are produced by several different cell types, including immune cells (for example, monocytes, macrophages and neutrophils), and non-immune cells such as fibroblasts, osteoblasts, smooth muscle cells, epithelial cells, and neurons.
These proinflammatory cytokines are part of an inflammatory cytokine cascade that contributes to the occurrence of inflammation. In addition to mediation of inflammation, early proinflammatory cytokines (e.g., TNF, IL-1, etc.) induce the late release of high mobility group box 1 (HMGB1; also known as HMG-1 and HMG1), a protein that accumulates in serum and mediates delayed lethality and further induction of early proinflammatory cytokines.
HMGB1 was first identified as the founding member of a family of DNA-binding proteins termed high mobility group box (HMGB) proteins that are critical for DNA structure and stability. It was identified nearly 40 years ago as a ubiquitously expressed nuclear protein that binds double-stranded DNA without sequence specificity. The HMGB1 protein has three domains: two DNA binding motifs termed HMGB A and HMGB B boxes, and an acidic carboxyl terminus. The two HMGB boxes are highly conserved 80 amino acid, L-shaped domains.
Recent evidence has implicated HMGB1 as a mediator of a number of inflammatory conditions (U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,321). The delayed kinetics of HMGB1 appearance during endotoxemia makes it a potentially good therapeutic target, but little is known about the molecular basis of HMGB1 signaling and toxicity.